User talk:Hazuki192
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the N64 / NGC page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Andynick (Talk) 10:40, 30 November 2012 Many thanks for you help. Glad you like the website. It's a huge project and I'm grateful for anything you can add. I've just tidied up your tables they just needed a couple of |'s and |-'s. Andynick (talk) 14:50, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi Grant All help is appreciated :) If you need any front cover scans for those issues, let me know and I can put them up. I have thought about reviews in the past and I agree it would be brilliant to have them. I did attempt to do something similar on the old blog that I did before I transferred work over to the Wiki. Even on the very small amount I did on there I kept it to 1980's as I was worried about copyright issues. For instance I know Edge have been reprinting their early reviews from 1993 on their website, so I would think they're out of bounds. NGamer, I imagine has reprints from it's mag on it's website (though I haven't checked, or even seen if it still exists). Imagine have released digital versions of Games tm and Retro Gamer, so they're still making money off even the earliest issues. I must admit that the legality of it all is what makes me hesitate. Maybe if we contacted Future/Imagine/Emap etc. to see what they would tolerate before getting nasty... The other thing that concerns me, though this certainly shouldn't apply to contributors, is I know just putting the data on for the magazines I own is going to take 10-15 years. OCRing and proof reading reviews for each mag... double it. As for making pop up windows appear with the review text inside. Pass. I don't recall seeing anything like that on other wikis. I would think reviews would have to be put on their own separate pages or at least added to the game pages which I have at the moment. I think there's a way to show just a line or two and then have a (see more) clickable link which opens it out. That might work and would stop it looking like a wall of text. Kind Regards Andynick (talk) 16:22, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi, once again, thanks for all your contributions recently, its a big help. I wasn't worried about links and photos. The links are a lot of extra work so truthfully I didn't expect anyone else to bother with them, so it's great that you're willing to do them also. If it were a proper database it would do it all for us, alas it isn't... Andynick (talk) 20:20, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hi Grant, Any help is much appreciated. Congrats on getting a full set of NGC. One thing I've decided recently is to stop updating the game pages. As useful as they were, I just felt they were taking too much time to do and it was becoming a barrier for me to do any work on the Wiki. I have begun to delete some of those pages, to make the wiki a bit leaner and a bit more focused. I'm keeping the writer pages though. Interested to know what you think. Regards Andynick (talk) 13:26, March 30, 2016 (UTC)